Overview The Cell Biology and Imaging Core provides access to state-of-the-art facilities and technologies for light and electron microscope imaging of macromolecules in fixed and living cells, proteomic analysis of complex mixtures of proteins, and analysis of cell structure and function by various in vitro and in vivo techniques. Thematic focus and technical expertise includes nucleocytoplasmic transport of proteins and nucleoprotein complexes, dynamics of multiprotein complexes of cells such as the nuclear lamina, and screening for small molecule inhibitors of nuclear transport using cell-based assays. The infrastructure of the center includes collaborations with Drs. Gaudenz Danuser and John Yates at the Scripps Research Institute. Gaudenz Danuser is a leading expert in mathematical analysis and computational modeling of the dynamic behavior of cellular components, and provides access to instrumentation for spinning disc confocal microscopy for quantitative real-time light microscopy. John Yates provides access to highthroughput proteomics for analysis of complex protein fractions.